1. Field of Invention
The invention pertains to work positioning devices for linemen and the like and, more particularly, to a body belt having more than two D-rings/attachments to improve the versatility and usability of the body belt.
2. Background of Art
In the electrical power distribution, telecommunications, and other similar industries, linemen are called upon to install and service apparatus and wiring disposed upon poles and other elevated structures. This generally requires that a linemen climb a pole and secure himself or herself in a safe, comfortable position to allow use of both hands to perform the required task atop the pole.
A fundamental item of work positioning equipment for use by linemen and others engaged in aerial tasks is known as a body belt. Body belts for use by lineman and other persons needing to work in elevated locations are well known and widely used. Such body belts are sized and configured to snugly encircle the hips of a lineman. As used herein, the term lineman and its plural, linemen, are intended to encompass any person or persons needing to securely work in an elevated location such as atop a pole.
Body belts of the prior art typically include a pair of D-rings or similar attachment points. As used herein, the term D-ring is intended to include any and all possible shapes and sizes of attachment rings or similar devices suitable for use on a body belt. The belts are provided in a variety of sizes to fit linemen having varying waist measurements. When properly sized, the back bar of the work positioning D-rings of the body belt are located at the prominent part of one hipbone to the same point on the other hipbone. This position is believed to result in maximal convenience and safety.
The usefulness and effectivity of any safety equipment depends greatly upon the willingness of the lineman to properly utilize the equipment. Equipment that is difficult to use or encumbers the lineman in performing his or her job aloft may be defeated, bypassed, or otherwise compromised. It is important, therefore, that any safety equipment be comfortable, be easy to install and remove, and be as unobtrusive as possible to linemen in performing their job.
The D-rings of the body belt form attachment points for a positioning strap. These products support a lineman working aloft and provide the user the ability to work and have free use of both hands. An ever-increasing emphasis on safety has prompted the development and deployment of a vast array or ancillary safety devices such as torso harnesses, fall positioning straps, wood pole fall protection devices, etc. Each of the ancillary devices is typically attached to the D-rings of the body belt. However, the use of some ancillary safety equipment requires detaching and reattaching at least one end of the safety device from the D-ring.
Typically, when the lineman encounters an obstacle which he/she must traverse, certain safety equipment must be detached and then reattached once the lineman has passed the obstacle. The time period during which one or more ancillary safety devices are detached is typically more dangerous for the lineman. Also, the crowding of the D-rings of a body belt of the prior art, because of the possible numerous safety devices or other items attached thereto, also increases the risk that the lineman may inadvertently detach the wrong snap hook from the D-ring, thereby exposing himself/herself to danger 20 of falling. The increased amount of concentration required to sort out numerous devices from a crowded D-ring also increases the risk of an accident.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a body belt having additional D-rings/attachments to alleviate crowding of the primary work positioning D-rings, and allow attaching ancillary safety equipment and simplify the functions required by a lineman atop a pole or other structure.
3. Discussion of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,752,242 for WOOD POLE FALL PROTECTION DEVICE, issued Jan. 22, 2004 to Robert Whitehead et al. discloses a typical item of ancillary lineman's safety equipment requiring attachment to the D-rings of a body belt.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,962,232 for TORSO HARNESS, issued Nov. 8, 2005 to Frederick J. Diggle discloses a torso harness attached to a typical body belt of the prior art.
Neither of the patents, taken alone or in combination, is seen to teach or suggest the novel body belt of the present invention.